paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Mer-Pup
This is FPGOutlaw's Review of the Season 2 Special episode "Pups Save a Mer-Pup." Review Title Card: Has Zuma and Skye on it in their Mer-Pup forms, with Skye saying the episode title. Analysis: Awesome. So great to see a custom Title Card. Scene 1: Ryder gives the pups roasted sausages, as Rubble offers Ryder one. Ryder declines, as he prefers his sausages “liver-free”, as he holds a hot-dog up. Capt. Turbot asks for a sausage, as Ryder warns him that they are pup sausages, as the Captain takes a bite, saying they are “liver-riffic”. Zuma tells the Captain not to eat too many, or he might turn into a pup. The Captain then tells them that anything is possible under the “Mer-Moon”. Zuma then mentions the legend of the “Mer-Pup”, as Rubble asks Zuma what a Mer-Pup is. Zuma explains, saying that it’s an animal with the head of a pup, and the tail of a fish. Skye then says that the Mer-Pups will be out tonight, and that a touch of noses with a Mer-Pup will turn you into one for a whole night. Chase denies everything, as he asks the Captain if he’s ever even seen one, as the Captain goes to a flashback of when he saw one. The Captain looks young in the flashback. The Mer-Pup is singing its song, as the Captain tries to take a picture, but fails twice but gets a shot of its tail, even though his thumb is in the picture. Chase still denies everything, as he says it could have been a walrus. Zuma says that he’d love to see a Mer-Pup, as Skye says she’d love to be a Mer-Pup. Ryder says that he thinks it’s time to dream about Mer-Pups. Good line. Everyone goes to bed, as Zuma and Skye are shown flinching in their sleep. They both then interact, and go down to the beach to search for the Mer-Pup. They both look tired, and both come close to falling asleep, as the Mer-Pup starts to play his song. They both go down to the edge of the beach. Notice that the song sounds sad. They both run back to the camp, waking everyone up, and pushing the Captain out of his Hammock. Ryder asks if the pups are OK, in which they explain that they are awesome, and say that they saw the Mer-Pup. Chase is smiling and rolling his eyes, thinking that the pups are lying and telling a tale. They go down to the beach, as Chase denies everything. He sniffs it out, to smell a dolphin, which one then can be seen out in the water. Ryder calls all the pups back to bed, as Chase is rolling his eyes as he walks off. The Captain tells Zuma, Skye, and Rocky that the moon is marvelously magical. Zuma and Skye stay down by the beach, as Rocky asks if they really saw a Mer-Pup. Skye asks Rocky if he really believes in the Mer-Pup, as Rocky says that he used to dream about seeing one, and he even once dreamt about swimming with one. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Skye points out that he’s completely scared of water, as Rocky agrees upon Zuma’s request to stay and look for the Mer-Pup. Skye points out that it’s going to be a long night, as Zuma says “at least for some of us”, as he notices Rocky asleep. Zuma and Skye notice a paddle-board. Zuma mentions the paddle-board, as the pups then go on it and out into the water. The Mer-Pup starts to play its song, and then approaches the pups on the paddle-board. The pups introduce themselves, and the Mer-Pup starts to push them farther into the water. Skye asks if something is wrong. The Mer-Pup then knocks Zuma and Skye into the water, and touches noses with them, and makes them into Mer-Pups! Skye points out that they have tails. Zuma replies, saying “We’re pups Skye, we always have tails.” That is an awesome line. The pups enjoy themselves being Mer-Pups now, as Zuma asks where the Mer-Pup went off too. They dive under water, to see the Mer-Pup pointing into the water. Skye tells Zuma that she thinks that the Mer-Pup turned them into her kind because she needs help under the water. Zuma says that they have to call Ryder to end the scene. Analysis: *****, Perfect scene. Expect the general population of this show’s fans to start shipping Zuma and Skye. Zuma (Alex Thorne) and Skye’s (Kallan Holley) Voice Actors are perfect, and I’m so happy that they have their own episode which showcases them specifically. Chase denying the Mer-Pup was great. I'm sort of seeing him as an antagonist in this episode because of it, which is amazing. After 2 seasons, I think I’ve noticed something good. Notice how none of the characters call them “dogs”? I think it’s just like with shows like the Walking Dead, how the zombies are never called Zombies. Anyways, awesome scene, to a start of an awesome episode. Scene 2: Zuma calls Ryder, who was asleep. Ryder asks what’s wrong, as Zuma explains the situation. Ryder second guesses Zuma, as Zuma shows him his tail, as Skye follows. Ryder and the Captain hear the sound, as the Captain falls out of his hammock, for the second time in this episode. Zuma tells Ryder that him and Skye are going to dive down with the Mer-Pup to check out the problem. Perfect delivery of that line. Ryder turns on the homing devices on their pup-tags. He says that he can check their depth, and that he’ll wake up the other pups. Skye says “Let’s take to the sea!” Zuma says “Let’s dive in!” Both pups dive under the water. Ryder gives his famous line, and calls the pups to the beach. Marshall is in his sleeping bag, trips, and lands on the other pups. As he lands on the pups, he says “This pile feels smaller than usual”. The Captain then shows up, saying that he’s in the line-up too. Ryder assess the situation to the pups using his pup-pad. Captain Turbot is needed to dive down in his Diving Bell. He says “Turbot Tackles Trout”, as the pups give him weird looks. He asks if that’s good, as Rocky says “nice, Captain Turbot”, as the pups laugh. Marshall and Chase are needed to go with Captain Turbot in the Diving Bell. Chase says “Chase is on the case. The case of proving that this Mer-Pup stuff is just an old legend.” Awesome line. Ryder will turn Zuma’s hovercraft into the sub, and Rubble is needed to go with Ryder. Rocky asks about him, as Ryder says that he will stay up on the surface to tell Ryder if Skye and Zuma’s direction changes. Analysis: ***1/2, Awesome scene. It felt flat compared to the first scene, but the first scene also had 7 minutes to showcase when this one only had about 4. There were many good lines given by Zuma, Skye, Captain Turbot, Rocky, and Chase. The fact that Chase wants to prove Skye and Zuma wrong is an awesome touch. There was one thing I don't agree with. There was a promo during the commercial break that basically spoiled the fact that Rocky was to be turned into a Mer-Pup. That was a cheap tactic to use. Scene 3: Ryder says “PAW Patrol is on a roll!” The awesome music starts up, as Ryder and Rubble get into Zuma’s hovercraft, and Marshall, Chase, and the Captain get into the Diving Bell. Ryder notices the diving board Zuma and Skye were using, as he turns the Hovercraft into the Sub. Rocky is using the tracker on Ryder’s pup-pad. He finds Skye and Zuma, as well as the Mer-Pup, on it. The Mer-Pup, Skye, and Zuma are then seen swimming underwater. Zuma says, “This is so awesome”, as Skye says “and beautiful!” Great line deliveries. The Mer-Pup then brings Zuma and Skye to a sunken ship, and points out her baby stuck in the cabin of the ship. A beam is blocking the door, as the 3 pups try to move it, to no avail. Zuma tells the Mer-Pup that there are friends coming to help, as Skye goes to look for Ryder. Analysis: ***1/2, Nothing will be as good as that first scene, but this was still great. Alex Thorne and Kallan Holley really are awesome Voice Actors. Their lines were great and well-done. Rocky given a job where he is to stay above-water makes sense. The way things went down before though with him, expect him to be in the water before the episode's end. Scene 4: Skye finds Ryder and Rubble in the sub, as Rubble looks at Skye in amazement. Skye then flies to the Diving Bell, as the Captain and Marshall notice her. Marshall and the Captain see Skye through the window, as they both gasp. Chase says that it is probably nothing, as Skye is sticking her tongue out and mocking Chase doing the motions that he is doing, making faces at the same time. That's awesome. Marshall then tells Chase to look out the window, as Chase tries to piece together that Skye is a Mer-Pup, and then faints. That's funny. Skye tells the Captain to follow her, as he brings them to the ship. Zuma shows Ryder the little pup stuck, as Ryder uses the Sub’s arm to get the beam away from the door. The ship starts to fall off of the cliff it is on. Ryder tells Zuma and Skye to try opening the door, but it’s not opening. The ceiling starts to fall in, as Ryder tells Turbot to use his Diving Bell to bust the door down, and Skye and Zuma are going to enter the ship to grab the Mer-Pup. The Mer-Pup is hiding in the corner, as she’s scared. The little Mer-Pup hears its mother, as Skye and the little Mer-Pup come out of the ship, and everyone rejoices. Zuma has trouble getting out of the ship, and gets trapped under a piece of wood. Rocky alerts everyone that “very big things are coming their way”, which turns out to be whales. The ship falls off the cliff, and crashes below, with Zuma still in it. Turbot says that he could turn into his regular puppy-self if they don’t get him safe in time. Ryder says that Rocky could possibly help. Analysis: *****, Another perfect scene. There’s not much I can say about it, except, this episode is perfect so far. Here's another scene with Rubble in amazement of Skye (An example would be in Pups Save the Turbots where he tries to impress her with French clothing and accent). The writers really like to clown around with the public, and their love for shipping, first with Skye and Chase early in season 1, then with Zuma and Skye in this episode, and with Rubble and Skye over multiple times. Scene 5: Skye and the Mer-Pups go to Rocky, and knock him off the raft, and send him into the water, and turn him into a Mer-Pup. Rocky is seen to enjoy being in the water. Rubble shows Ryder Rocky’s new look, as Ryder is surprised since Rocky usually hates water. Rocky uses his screwdriver to unscrew the screws in the hull of the boat. Rocky looks for Zuma as he takes the hull apart, but Zuma goes out on his own. Everyone then makes their way to the surface. Analysis: **1/2, Nothing over-the-top in this scene, and there really wasn’t even anything to really talk about either, which is a good and a bad thing. However, I think that Rocky might be faking his hatred of water, I doubt that having the fish tail really has the power to make him forget his fear of water. Talk about CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Scene 6: Rocky, Zuma, and Skye are watching the Mer-Pup while still in the water near the boat. Ryder tells the Captain that if he needs anything, to just “Yelp for Help”. The Captain notices the moon going away, as he tries for a picture, but fails. The Mer-Pups then swim away. Marshall asks Chase if he believes in Mer-Pups now, as he says “Everyone always knew they were real”, as Marshall and Rubble laugh. Zuma asks Skye if she wants to go for one last swim with the Mer-Pups, as Rocky joins as well. They then sing, LYRIC TIME! “A Magic Song, floating on the breeze So sweet, so far away A magic tale was told to me Or was it just a dream? Hear the song, the Mer-Pup Song Way-oh, way-oh Calling you out to sea Hear the song, the Mer-Pup Song Way-oh, way-oh It takes you where you want to be On this magical night” The pups then say goodbye to the Mer-Pup, as Rocky says that “it was so cool swimming with you!” Skye and Zuma give him looks, as he says that water isn’t so bad when you have a fish tail. They then turn back into their pup-forms, as Rocky freaks, and quickly swims to the boat, as Zuma and Skye laugh. Ryder and the pups are tired, as he says that he thinks that it’s bedtime. The Captain says that he’s going to stay up just in case the Mer-Pups come back. Everyone then goes to sleep, as the Captain barely stays awake on his Hammock. As soon as he falls asleep, the Mer-Pups show up in the water to end the episode. Analysis: *****, Perfect scene, but the Song really got it there. Rocky’s voice actor (Stuart Ralston), really stepped it up too, that’s great. The fact that the Captain couldn’t get a picture was continuity, since that happens to him in almost every episode he’s featured in. Rocky swimming is an odd sight, but it's something I can get used to over time. I'll post a video of the Mer-Pup song on this review so you can see for yourself. Final Analysis This episode was great. I'll give it a perfect 10 out of 10 stars! The whole average (x2) of the scenes was 8, but there were so many great line deliveries that I decided to give this a perfect rating. Kallan Holley, Alex Thorne, and Stuart Ralston (Who are the Voice Actors for Skye, Zuma, and Rocky, respectively) deserve a lot of praise in this episode. Chase is another good mention as well for a great character throughout this whole episode. For anything else, read above. Top 5 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Gave possibly my new favorite line in the whole series and had great voice acting through the entire episode. 2. Skye- Zuma topped her a little more, but she was still great in this episode. 3. Chase - The fact that he denied the Mer-Pup all along was awesome. 4. Rocky - Stuart Ralston is amazing, enough said. 5. Cap'n Turbot - He's always a funny character. Stats Will be done when I catch up on my Season 2 reviews. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews